


Sentinels Notes

by unjaundiced



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Vocabulary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjaundiced/pseuds/unjaundiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the consolidated notes for the Sentinels universe wherein house wards are sentient and through which chakra is visible. Some translations are approximate as there aren't really direct correlations for certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinels Notes

**::Food for Thought::**  
  
[**.:Phish Phood:.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5436404)  
Choume 丁目- district indicator [choume, ban, go 丁目/番/号- district, block, house number. Japan does not have actual addresses and street names, only a series of numbers]  
  
Nafuda 名札- name plate [most houses have the family surname outside]  
  
Makige 巻毛 - curly fur/hair  
  
Nin 忍 - Ninja or Shinobi (male ninja)  
  
Kamon 佳門 - Gate of Highest Esteem; ward of the Hatake clan  
  
Kaemon 嘉右衛門 - Gate of Justice and Righteousness; ward of the Uchiha clan  
  
kaenmen 火炎面 - flame fronts [sort of like fire walls]  
  
Kanshumon 看取門 - Gate of Perception and Transparency; ward of the Hyuuga clan  
  
Kagemochi 景持 - Still Frame; ward of the Nara clan  
  
Ketsumei 結盟 - making a pledge [Ketsumeimon :: Gate of Sacred and Blood Pledges]; ward of the Inuzuka clan  
  
Ryo 両 - a unit of currency, appearing as ingots and medallions made of gold. The highest standing currency, originally equivalent to Chinese taels which was eventually replaced by the yen 円. Originally one ryo was valued equally to its weight. Like modern coinage, the ratio dropped until the value of the ryo was more in faith than actual gold weight.  
  
  
  
  
  
**::Sentinels::**  
  
**[.:A Flashy Entrance:.](http://unjaundiced.livejournal.com/108137.html#cutid1)**  
火 - fire [ka/hi/-bi/ho-]  
  
Kamon 佳門 - Gate of Highest Esteem; ward of the Hatake clan  
  
Kijiki 木直 - Noble Tree; ward of Hokage Tower  
  
Kusenbou 九千房 - 9 Thousand Houses; master ward system of Konoha  
  
Kakuremon 佳門 - Gate of Mysteries; ward of ANBU headquarters  
  
白[い]牙 - White Fang; Hatake Sakumo's nickname  
  
Toshiki 寿喜 - Infinite celebration; Sakumo's ninken with brown and black fur  
  
Masaru 優る - To excel at; Sakumo's ninken with white fur and bi-coloured eyes  
  
Arashi 嵐 - A storm or tempest; Sakumo's ninken with black fur  
  
Nanori 奈乃李 - Surprise from a plum (like Momotaro) Plums are symbols of protection. Nanori is also the term used to “self-introduce” oneself or a word by providing pronunciation [I.e. the way Kishimoto-sensei uses katakana and hiragana for people’s names rather than kanji so you know how to pronounce the word without worrying about the different kanji and their pronunciation or assigned meaning]  
  
Washi - a type of paper made in Japan from the gampi tree  
  
Kodama - forest spirits, normally appearing like tiny ghosts that look like small children or dolls [I.e. similar to dryads]  
  
あ and ん - あ (ah) is the first kana on the hiragana chart, ん (uhn) is the last one. Together they signify everything; the beginning and the end [i.e. the alpha and the omega] When the Konoha gates are open, these kana are displayed as you're entering the village signifying that the village is a whole world. When the gates are closed, the characters appear in reverse with the village walls forming the dash signifying its inclusion to the wholeness.  
  
_Henohenomoheji_ (へのへのもへじ) or _hehenonomoheji_ (へへののもへじ) is a face drawn by Japanese schoolchildren using hiragana characters. The word breaks down into the seven hiragana characters: _he_ (へ), _no_ (の), _he_ (へ), _no_ (の), _mo_ (も), _he_ (へ), and _ji_ (じ). The first two _he_ are the eyebrows, the two _no_ are the eyes, the _mo_ is a nose, and the last _he_ is the mouth. The outline of the face is made by the character _shi_ , its two short strokes (dakuten or ten-ten) forming the ear. Children use the henohenomoheji as the faces of kakashi (scarecrows)  
  
Other versions may have been current in other epochs and places. Japanese-Brazilians who learned hiragana in the 1950s, in the State of São Paulo, report that they were not taught to draw the _ji_ , and thus left the face unframed, as in the _henohenomohe_. Other people from the same epoch but from other towns in São Paulo report that they learned to draw a big _no_ around the face, instead of the _ji_. Others have drawn the _henohenomoheji_ with an extra _i_ (い) at the end, which is drawn under the _ji_ to form a neck or an ear.  
  
へ　へ  
の　の  
　も  
　へ  
  
  
["21 Gun Salute"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunalilo#Illness_and_death) refers to a historical event at a beloved king's funeral in Hawaii, obviously shamelessly adapted for my selfish purposes


End file.
